


Jealousy

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-13
Updated: 2002-02-13
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Second chances, third, fourth... whatever it takes





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Jealousy   
Summary: "Second chances, third, fourth... whatever it takes."

Category: Josh/Donna Future

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't any TWW characters. The Great One Aaron Sorkin does. "Hey Jealousy" belongs to the Ginblossoms.

Notes: Okay, I've seen a couple of fics where Josh and Mandy (gagging) get married (more gagging). Josh consults Donna and she hides her feelings and says yeah, go for it.

Yeah, right.

This is set after re-election; about 2003. Mandy lost her job (at wherever she vanished to) and came back to the campaign. The Evil Demoness (have you gathered I can't stand the woman) brainwashed Josh and somehow they started dating again.

 

***********

Tell me do you think it'd be alright  
If I could just crash here tonight  
As you see I'm in no shape for drivin'  
And any way I've got no place to go  
**********

"Hi, Donna," Josh said. "Josh!" Donna said, surprised. Her boss hadn't turned up drunk on her doorstep since... well, since Mandy came back. "You're drunk."

"A little," he confessed. Donna sighed and opened the door. "Why didn't you go back to Mandy's place?" she asked, trying to keep her tone light. She'd tried, really, but she'd never gotten to like Mandy. It had nothing to do with her taking Josh away- no, dating Josh. Josh wasn't hers that he could be taken away. Anyways, she treated the assistants and pretty much anyone lower than Senior Staff like inferiors, expecting things to get done immediately without so much as a "Thanks". Most of the assistants resented her. "Mandy had a thing," Josh said, bringing Donna down out of her thoughts and back to her drunken boss. She shook her head and took his coat.

**********  
And you know it might not be that bad  
You were the best I ever had  
I hadn't blown the whole thing years ago  
I might not be alone  
***********

After Donna'd gotten him water, a blanket and a pillow, she sat down on the couch across from him. "Why're you still out here? Normally you dump me on the couch and go back to bed." Donna shrugged. "I don't know. We just- we haven't talked lately." Josh nodded. On the campaign, they'd sit in a hotel room, a campaign office, and talk. It didn't matter about what: their families, pets, music, childhoods, the campaign, the country, grassroots politics, Donna's poli sci classes- anything that came to mind. They'd learned more about each other in those six months than they had in the four and a half years they'd known each other. Then Mandy showed up, and Josh had started talking about her more. Than they'd started dating, and Josh and Donna had stopped their talks altogether.

**********  
Tomorrow we can drive around this town  
And let the cops chase us around  
The past is gone but something might be found to take it's place  
*******

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"I don't know. What have you been up to lately?"

"Donna, you work with me every day."

"Yeah, but you leave after twelve, fourteen hours and I don't know what you're up to."

"What, are you channeling my mother now?"

"No, I'm just curious."

"I- I don't really know. Sometimes Mandy and I'll go out, stuff like that. Read any good books lately?"

"That was a subject change." But totally expected. Whenever one of them wanted to change the subject, they talk about books. "I just finished "Into Thin Air"."

"Is that the one-"

"About Everest?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Any good?"

"It made me cry, but it was really, really good."

"Why'd it make you cry?"

"Well, one of the things was, uh, there was a climbing expedition and one of the guys wives was pregnant. He got hurt, and he was already sick, and everybody knew he was gonna die. So he called his wife on a cell phone, and asks what they're gonna name the baby."

"Oh, man."

"I cried."

"Yeah. Uh, Donna, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

**********  
Hey jealousy  
Hey jealousy  
Hey Jealousy  
Hey Jealousy  
***********

Josh sighed and glanced at the ceiling. He couldn't figure out why he felt- bad? Guilty? That was it, guilty. "I'm thinking about asking Mandy to marry me." Donna was silent for a moment, then said, "Oh," titling her head forward so her long blonde hair covered her face. "Donna?"

"Yeah?"

"Is- is that okay?"

"You don't have to ask permission, Josh. It's your life. Do with it what you will."

"Donna-"

"It's fine, Josh, really." Donna looked up, an obviously fake smile plastered on her face. She stood and picked up his empty water glass. Josh followed her into the kitchen. She turned around suddenly, so that Josh almost slammed into her. "You're not drunk, are you?" she asked. Josh sighed and shook his head. "No. I wanted to talk to you, and I- I needed an excuse."

"Oh. Okay." Donna turned back around and put his glass in the dishwasher. "Donna, are you okay?" She nodded her back to him. "Yeah, great," she replied, carefully keeping her head down and avoiding his eyes as she walked by.

***********  
You can trust me not to drink  
And not to sleep around  
And if you don't expect too much from me  
You might not be let down  
************

Josh grabbed her arm and turned her around so she was facing him. Donna kept her head down. "Donna," Josh said softly, tilting her head up. She still avoided his gaze. "If you're not okay with it, you can tell me."

"Josh, really, that's great."

"Donna. C'mon, it's me. Tell me the truth. Are you okay with it?" Josh finally managed to catch her eyes. He didn't understand what he saw- pain, sadness, and something else he almost recognized. He knew the look, but couldn't remember from where. Donna sighed. "No, I'm not. She's hurt you before, and I really don't want to see you risk yourself like that. I don't want to see you get hurt. But if you trust and- and love her enough, then go for it." She managed a smile. "I'm going to bed. It's late." As she turned around Josh suddenly realized where that look came from. He'd seen it every time his mom had looked at his father.

It was a look that was always- always- absent from Mandy's eyes.

"Donna." She paused and turned around to find Josh standing right behind her. 

************

Cos all I really want's to be with you  
And feel like I matter too  
If I didn't blow the whole thing years ago   
I might be here with you  
************

"I don't."

"You don't what?" Donna "Love her enough. In fact, I don't- I don't know if I love her at all." Donna stared at him. "I know now that she doesn't love me." He looked at her and smiled. "Thank you," he said softly. "For what?"

"Keeping me from losing something really great."

"What? What's really great?"

"This," Josh said just before he leaned in to kiss her. He wrapped his arms around her as he felt her kiss him back, tangling his hands in her hair.

*************

Tomorrow we can drive around this town  
And let the cops chase us around  
The past is gone but something might be found to take it's place  
Hey jealousy  
Hey jealousy  
Hey jealousy  
Hey jealousy

***********

Josh finally broke off the kiss and pulled her into an embrace. "Can I have a second chance?" he whispered into her hair. Donna smiled into his shoulder. "Second chances, third, fourth... whatever it takes, Joshua," she said. He sighed heavily and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you," he murmured. "What're you gonna tell Mandy?" Donna asked, breaking free of his embrace and leading him over to the couch. "Who cares?" he said flippantly, settling down on the couch next to her. She laughed and kissed him again. "What about Leo?" Josh sighed. "I don't think it'll be a problem, if we're sane about it. I don't know about CJ, though."

"The press won't be a problem."

"How do you know?"

"CJ said so."

"How would CJ know?"

"I asked her."

"Why did you- wait, how long have you felt like this?"

"Probably since around the shooting."

"You've felt this way for four years?!"

"Yes." At the incredulous look on Josh's face, she just grinned. "Need I list off how problematic it would have been?" Josh sighed. "No."

"And you?"

"Consciously?" Josh glanced at his watch. "Eight minutes, thirty-seven seconds."

"Josh..."

"Denial, I believe it's called." Donna laughed. "Okay. Unconsciously?"

"Since day one." Donna smiled at him and kissed him again. "Clear something up for me."

"Sure."

"Why did you tell me to go ahead with my disaster-in-the-making plan?" Donna sighed. "I wanted you to be happy."

"You make me happy, Donnatella."

"Josh." She gave him a quick kiss and hugged him tight. "I love you," she whispered. Josh pulled back and grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Great!"

"Josh."

"What?"

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"Joshua..."

"Say wha-" Donna cut him off with a long kiss. When she finally pulled back, Josh smiled at her. "I love you too, Donnatella."

**************

Listen to my heart

There's only one thing I can start

**************

 

FINIS


End file.
